Total Drama Fusion!
by The-boy-of-love-and-drama
Summary: A crossover I desided to do with seven characters from Cartoon Network, Nick, Disney, and seven characters I made up!


Author's note: Yes, I know I already did this, but I couldn't get this beginning out of my head, and I liked this one better then the one I originaly did, so I hope ya'll will like this, again, if you don't, don't read. Oh yah, there will be yaoi in this, and possible yuri, and some yaoi and yuri scenes! I don't own anyone, except the OC's! The characters in this belong to Disney, Nickelodean, Cartoon Network, and other channels! Hope ya'll enjoy! :)

"Time to get on the train!"

At an island with a bunch of trees in the back, a high mountain cliff on the right side, a beach surrounding the island, and train tracks at a train station, next to what looked like a camp. There was two, two-floor cabins, with a silver symbole, and a red symbole on the two doors on the top floor, and a blue and a gold symbole on the doors of the bottom floor. A small fire pit close to a port, and an outhouse near the cabins. And at the train station, stood a man in his thirties, brown wavy hair, grey eyes, with a teal shirt, blue button shirt, and brown khakis, looking up to the camera.

"Welcome everyone! I am Chris McLean, your wonderful host of this show! Now, I know you guys want your contestants like Owen, Zoey, Mike, and others back, but if we try to use them, it will get boring, so, we have pulled people from diffrent dimensions, twenty-eight in fact, and are usng them! Now, in their worlds, our high-tech train will get them, and bring them here, and take them to any challange that won't be on the island! Oh yah, did I forget to mention that they all think they are here for diffrent reasons! Hehehe,"Chris said, with a sinister chuckle,"Now, time to check on our first set of contestants! If you will look at the screen, we will see our first two! And we will be back when all our campers get on the train!" Chris said, pointing at a screen that came out of the ground.

At what looked like a subway station, there was two people, a man and woman. The man looked around twenty, had semi-spiky brown hair, blue eyes, a blue-flannel shirt, a green t-shirt, blue jeans, blue shoes, a red suitcase, and a blue card in her hand. The woman looked nineteen; had long brown hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, a pale;baggy shirt with a red undershirt, blue skinny jeans, brown boots, a brown suitcase, and a grey card in her hand. They both stopped in front of the train.

"Are you sure this is the right place Alex?" the man asked the woman.

"Come on Justin, I am not that bad with directions, have some faith!" Alex said to the man.

"Ok, sorry Alex," Justin said, as he walked to the train,"how do we get in this anyways? Does the cards say?"

"It says,'go to the door with the card color, and type your name', so I go to the door that is grey, and you go to the blue door, and type our names in," Alex explained, pointing at the grey door, then the blue door of the train.

They both walked to their colored door, and saw there were keypads on the locks. They then punched their names in, which opened the doors. On the inside were leather seats, a grey braclet with a gem, a leather couch, a table with a fancy cloth, all matching the color of the door.

*Grey compartment*

"Well, there is nothing to do, but sit down, and wait till we get to where ever we are go-," Alex said, as the train started, slaming her into the nearest seat,"what the hell? When did this train deside to start moving?" Alex asked, as she looked out the window, to see that the train was going into a wormhole. "I have a feeling this was a bad idea to get on."

*Blue compartment*

"Great, now I am probely going to be alone on this train ride, well, there is Alex. Good thing me and Alex are in seprete compartments, or I would go insane! Uph!" he said, as he fell into the nearest seat. "What the hell? Who made this train move without telling its passengers?" he asked, as he looked out the window, to see that it was going through a wormhole. "Oh shit!"

*Outside the wormwhole, at another station*

There were three people, two guys and a girl, all looking around sixteen. The first guy had black hair with three white stripes on the left side, yellow eyes, a black tux jacket that was buttoned up, a red shirt underneath, a skull tie, a ring with a skull design on both middle fingers, black pants, black shoew a black suitcase with a skull in the center, and a grey card. The second guy had spikey blue hair, green eyes, a hollow star tatto on his left shoulder, a black tunic like shirt, grey short pants with black going from the bottom to his knees, black shoes with white at the toes and a star in the center, a black suitcase with a white star in the middle, and a gold card in his hand. The girl had pink hair, purple eyes, a black dress that stopped near her ankles, white cuffs on both arms, black boots, a pink suitcase with black stripes, and a grey card in her hand.

"So this is the train we are suppose to go to? BlackStar, is this really it?" the black haired guy asked.

"Yes it is Kid. Good thing you had me navigate us here, since I am a big guy! I know you and Crona would have gotten us lost by now!" the blue haired guy said.

"Hay BlackStar! Didn't have to say that! I don't know how to deal with your insult!" the girl said, grabbing her left arm.

"Shut up Crona," BlackStar said.

"Hay! Leave her alone! She did nothing to you!" Kid said, flashing an annoyed look at him.

"Ok, fine! Whatever!" BlackStar yelled,"'go to the door with the card color, and type your name'? Weird, but ok!" he said, walking towards the golden door, punching his name into the keypad. The golden door opened, allowing BlackStar to enter, saying "Makes sense that they would give me the golden room, since I am a shining star!"

"Whatever,"Kid replied, as he and Crona walked to the grey door, punching both of their names in the keypad, opening the door. As they entered, a nineteen year old woman ran past them, and toward the door. Before she could get out, they violently shut.

"Damn it! Now we all are stuck in here! Shit!" the woman screamed.

"Calm down," Kid told her, and as she calmed down, he asked,"good. Now, can you tell us your name please?"

"My name is Alex, what about you two?" the woman asked.

"My name is Kid,"Kid said.

"And my name is Crona, nice to meet you," Crona said with a smile.

"Now, can you tell me wh-" Kid asked, being interrupted by the train beginning to move, knocking them to the ground.

"That is why," Alex said, pointing out the window, to show that a wormhole opened up, allowing the train to go in.

"Oh shit," Crona and Kid said at the same time.

*Gold compartment*

"Well, this looks fancy! They really know how to make a star feel welcomed!" BlackStar said, puffing out his chest. What the hell?" he asked, as the train started to move, making him fall into a nearby seat.

What he saw when he looked out the window, was the train going into a wormhole.

"Oh shit."

*Blue compartment*

"Ok, I need to get out of here!" Justin said, trying to open the door,"Damnit! No go," he said as the door remained closed.

He fell to the ground, as the train started to move again, and as he looked out the window, he saw the wormhole again.

"Not again!" Justin screamed.

*Outside the wormwhole, at another station*

There were three people, all female. One looked twnety-two, one looked eighteen, and the last looked fourteen. The twentey-two year old had redish- brown hair, brown eyes, a purple top, brown belt wrapped around her waist, black heels, brown boots, a blue suitcase, and a blue card in her hand. The eighteen year old had blonde hair, blue eyes, a baggy pale top with a red undershirt, blue shorts, brown boots, a green suitcase, and a blue card in her hand. The last girl had dirty-blonde hair, green eyes, a green shirt with a red tie, plad red skirt, brown boots, a red suitcase, and a red card in her hand.

"Jessie?" The eighteen year old asked, looking at the older woman.

"Teddy?" She asked, hugging the other girl.

"It is so good to see you! How have you been? How about the kids?" Teddy asked.

"I have been good! So have Luke and the others! How about you and your family?"

"They are great! I ha-" Teddy said, realizing the thirdteen year old.

"So, you two know each other?" she asked.

"Yes, we do. My name is Jessie, and this is Teddy. What is your name?" Jessie asked.

"Nice to meet you two! My name is Avery." she replied.

"Nice to meet you Avery!" Teddy said.

"So, what do we do now?" Jessie asked, looking at the other two.

"My card says, 'go to the door with the card color, and type your name'. So I will go to the red door, and type my name, while you two go to the blue door and type your names in." Avery explained, as she walked to the red door, and punched her name in, walking in after the doors opened.

As Jessie and Teddy walked to the blue door, they noticed there was a banging noice coming from the other side.

"Do you think we should?" Teddy asked, with a look of nervousness.

"I think we should, to see what is through the door," Jessie said, as she began to punch her name in. Teddy just gave in, as she punched her name in as well, making the door open.

As they walked in, a man around twenty ran up to them, and tried to get out, but the door closed before he could get out.

"Damnit! Too late!" the man said.

"Is everything all right sir?" Teddy asked.

"No! We are now stuck in here! We need to ge- Juliet? Is that you? When did you get here?" the man asked with a smile, looking at Teddy.

"Sorry sir, but my name is Teddy. And this is my friend Jessie," Teddy said, pointing toward Jessie," What is your name?"

"My name is Justin. And sory Teddy, thought you were my girlfriend, Juliet, for a minute," Justin said with an apologetic face.

"It is all right," Teddy said with a smile,"now, can you tell us why we are trapped and need to get out of here?"

"Because the doors are locked! And when the trai-" Justin said, as the train began to move, knocking the three down. As the three looked out the window, a wormhole opened up, swallowing them.

"That," Justin said, pointing at the window.

"Holy shit!," Jessie and Teddy said.

*Red comartment*

"Well, it looks really fancy, can't really beleive I was invited here! I just wonder who sent the cards though," Avery wondered to herself, as the train began to move, making her fall, banging her head on a seat nearby, knocking her unconscious.

*Grey compartment*

"Wow, just look at this symmetry!" Kid said, looking at one of the seats in amazement.

"Kid, that is just a chair, what is so neat about it?" Alex asked.

"Are you kidding me!? This chair is perfectly symmetrical! How could you not be amazed by it?" Kid asked Alex like she was a crazy person.

"Ok, who cares about symmetry?" Alex asked.

"Symmetry is balance! It is perfection! It is all around us, showing us it's beauty through several things!" Kid said, glairing an annoyed look at Alex.

"Ok then, explain your hair then? Why are there only stripes on the right side if your such a nut for symmetry?" Alex asked, shooting him a smartass smirke.

"NO! ALEX!" Crona yelled, too late, as Kid fell to the floor.

"ASYMMETRIC GARBAGE! I DON'T DISERVE TO LIVE! MIGHT AS WELL KILL MYSELF NOW!" Kid screamed, weeping, as he got into a ball in the cornor.

"Kid, I am sorry about what I said, you aren't asymmetric garbage. I bet you are an awesome guy, and I hope you can forgive me for making you feel bad," Alex apologized.

"What?" Kid asked.

"I am sorry, do you forgive me?" Alex asked, holding out her hand to him.

"Yes, I do," Kid said with a smile, as the train sped up, making the trio fall to the ground, as the train went into the wormhole again.

*Gold compartment*

"Well, I can tell this will be boring, so time to sleep I guess," BlackStar said, as he fell asleep.

*Outside the wormwhole, at another station*

There was two people, a guy and a woman. The woman looked nineteen, had grey eyes, dark brown hair in a ponytail, blue glassed, a yellow shirt with a face with duck tape covering the mouth, a dark blue jacket, light blue jeans, brown boots with black at the top, a light blue suitcase, and a gold card in her hand. The guy was looked fourteen, had blue eyes, dark brown curly hair, golden glasses, a red shirt with black spots on it with some T-Rexes on it, a black hoodie, sandy blue jeans, blue tennis shoes, an african-pattern suitcase, and a red card in his hand.

"Hay, Amanda, is this the place?" the male asked.

"Yes, Mitty, it is. Now, can you stop asking me that? You asked me that five times, and I gave you the same answer each time!" Amanda said, giving the boy an annoyed look.

"Ok, sorry," Mitty said.

"So, when do you think the other will get here?" Amanda asked, as five people walked behind them, three women, and two guys.

The first guy looked around seventeen, had black hair, red eyes, a black shirt with a skull on it, a keyblade necklace, a black jacket, black pants, black and red shoes, a black suitcase,and a gold card in his hand. The second guy looked seventeen, had black hair, bright blue eyes, a tight BMO shirt, dark blue jeans, DC shoes, a black suitcase, and a grey card in his hand. The first woman looked nineteen, had dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, a camo jacket, camo shirt, blue jeans, camo boots, a camo suitcase, and a gold card in her hand. The second woman looked seventeen, had blonde hair, grey eyes, black glasses with a red rose on the sides, with a black shirt with a red rose on it, black jeans, black boots, black suitcase with a rose in the center and a grey card in her hand. The last girl looked seventeen had long black hair, blue eyes, a black shirt with a rainbow and clouds at both ends, dark blue jeans with stars covering them, stary DC shoes, a lack suitcase with stars, and a blue card in her hand.

"Zach! Luna! How are you two doing?" Mitty asked, as he hugged the red eyed man, and blonde girl.

"We are doing good man, can you let us go please?" Zach asked.

"Woops, sorry!" Mitty said, with a nervious chuckle.

"Thank you," Zach said, giving the boy a small smile.

"Yes, thank you for not choking us to death you clutz," Luna said.

"Sorry," Mitty said, looking down to the ground.

"Emmie!" Amanda said, hugging the dirty blonde woman, like her brother just did.

"Can you get off of me please?" Emmie asked in a nice voice.

"Woops, sorry," Amanda apologized.

"So, who are you two?" Luna asked the other two.

"My name is Zero, if you must know. And this is my twin sister, Nova," Zero said, pointing to the black haired girl.

Hi! Nice to meet you! My name is Mitchell, but everyone just calles me Mitty! This is my sister Amanda, and her friend Emmie! These two are my friends, Zach and Luna! It is really great to meet you two!" Mitty said, with excitment in his voice.

Zero and Nova said nothing, as Zero walked to the grey door, and Nova walked to the blue door, punched their names in, and walked in.

"Well, that was rude!" Mitty shouted at them,"So, what now?"

"Well, according to the cards, we go to the door with our colors, and punch our names in. So me, Amanda, and Emmie will go to the gold door, Mitty will go to the red door, and Luna will... go to the grey door with Zero," Zach said, with anger in his voice.

"What, Mitty will go into a train compartment on his own? Do you expect me to beleive that is safe!?" Amanda asked, pissed.

"Sorry, but Luna is going to have to be with that rude asshole!" Zach yelled.

"Sorry, but I care about my little brother's saftey!"

"Aw! You do care! But don't worry, I'll be ok! Just don't try to kill each other on the train, don't need cops around. And Zach, don't worry, Zero wouldn't dare do anything to Luna, and from what I saw in the train, there are others in there. Well, bye!" Mitty said, as he walked to the red door, punched his name in, and entered.

"Zach, Mitty is right, Zero wouldn't dare try something with people around," Luna said, as she kissed Zach, walked to the grey door, punched her name name in, and entered.

"Well, come on! Do you guys want to stay out all night or something?" Emmie said, as she punched ner name in, and got in.

"Ok, fine, whatever!" Zach said, letting him and Amanda punch their names in, and walked inside.

"Um, should we wake him?" Emmie asked, pointing to a kid that was asleep.

"Nah, let him sleep," Zach said.

The train began to move as they sat down.

*Red compartment*

"Well, there is no o- OH MY GOD! SOMEONE IS UNCONSCIOUS!" Mitty said, as he ran to the unconscious girl,"We need a doctor!"

The train began to move.

*Grey compartment*

"Hi, I am Luna, and this is Zero, nice to meet you all!" Luna introduced herself and Zero.

"Hi!" Everyone said.

"I think you should sit down you two," Kid said.

"Why?" Luna asked, as the train started, making her and Zero fall.

"That's why," Kid said.

*Blue compartment*

"Hi! How are you? My name is Jessie! And that is Teddy, and Justin! What is your name?" Jessie asked.

"Um... Well... It's... It's... Nova. Ni..ce to me..et you," Nova stutered.

"Nice to meet you Nova! Come! Sit with us," Jessie said, as the train began to move into another wormhole.

*Outside the wormwhole, at another station*

There were four people, three girls, and a guy. The first girl looked seventeen, had blonde hair, blue eyes, a blur shirt with a leather jacket, black skinny jeans brown boots, a red suitcase with a meatball in the middle, and a red card in her hand. The second looked seventeen as well, had black hair with green at the tips, brown eyes, a black shirt, black jacket, black fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans, black boots, a black suitcase with claw marks in the material, and a blue card in her hand. The third girl looked fourteen, had long wavy brown hair, brown eyes, a pink shirt, white undershirt, a necklace that reached her bellybutton , skinny blue jeans, brown boots, a green suitcase, and a grey card in her hand. The guy looked fourteen, had spiky brown hair, brown eyes, blue shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, red suitcase, and a gold card in his hand.

"So, this is where we are suppose to be?" the black haired girl asked.

"That is what the card says," the brown haired girl said.

"Are you sure Phoebe?" the blonde asked.

"It's Phoebe, she is sure about anything that she thinks of, remember Sam?" the guy said.

"Shut up Max. Remember who the smart twin is?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep, and it is me!" Max said, as the black haired girl walked to the blue door,"Jade, where are you going?"

"I am going to my compartment, I think you guys should too, before we are left behind," Jade said, as she punched her name in.

"Ok, whatever," Max, Phoebe, and Sam said, as they walked to their color, and punched their names in.

*Red compartment*

"Well, nothing looks weird so far," Sam said, until she saw a fourteen year old boy holding a thirdteen year old girl.

"What happened?" she asked, as she ran next to him.

"I don't know! I just got here, and she was already knocked out! Is there a doctor nearby?" he asked.

"No, not any that I know of,"

"Well, what do we do?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out quickly," Sam said, as the train started to move.

*Gold compartment*

"Hello everyone! I am the great Max!" Max shouted.

"WHO IS YELLING IN HERE!" A blue haired boy asked.

"You dumbass," a brown haired woman said.

"Hay! No one calls the mighty BlackStar a dumbass! Who are you anyways? And the others?" BlackStar asked.

"I am Amanda, the dirty-blonde next to me is Emmie, the black haired guy is Zach, and the guy who just came in is Max,I'm assuming," the woman said.

"Oh. Well, can everyone shut up so I can get to sleep? Big guys like me need their sleep!"

"Sure, whatever you say," Max answered, rolling his eyes, as the train started to move, making Max fall on the ground, and everyone else into their chairs.

"Well, this won't be fun," Max said.

*Blue compartment*

"Hay, I am Jade, move over so I can sit down," Jade said with a bitter attitude.

"Ok then, don't have to be so rude! By the way, my name is Je-"

"Does it look like I care at all?"

No one said anything as the train began to move.

*Grey compartment*

"Hi, I am Alex, this is Zero, Luna, Crona, and Kid, and you are?" Alex asked.

"Nice to meet you all! I am Phoebe! So, should we all sit down? And buckle up, so no one gets hurt?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure," Alex said, as everyone sat down, letting the train begin to move into the wormhole.

*Outside the wormwhole, at another station*

There was a sponge and a penguin. The sponge had blue eyes, was in the shape of a square, a white shirt, square brown pants, a dome full of water, black shoes, a brown suitcase, and a red card in his hand. The penguin had a black coat with a white body, blue eyes, and a red card in his flipper.

"Oh wow, a train! Wonder where I will be going! What do you think ?" the sponge asked.

The penguin rolled his eyes, then pointed at the red door, and waddled to it.

"Oh yah, I have to punch my name in, almost forgot," the sponge said, as he punched his name in, and he and the penguin walked in, to see a seventeen year old girl and a fourteen boy trying to wake a thridteen year old girl.

"What happened?" the sponge asked.

"Don't know! And we are trying to find a way to wake her!" the boy said.

"Oh man! Only if Sandy was here, she would know what to do!" the sponge said.

The train begins to start up, making the sponge and penguin fall.

"What was that?"

"The train is moving!" the boy explained.

*Outside the wormwhole, at another station* There were two women and a dragon. The first woman looked sixteen, had red hair, green eyes, a zipped purple jacket, a yellow dress, white boots, a purple suitcase, and a gold card in her hand. The second woman looked nienteen, had pink hair, a pink headband with a silver leaf plate in the middle, blue eyes, a red zipped jacket with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, grey shorts, blue sandle/boot mix, a pink suitcase, and a red card in her hand. The dragon was red with three yellow horns on his head, one pointing forward,the other two pointing the other way, neon green eyes, two sets of machanicle looking wings on both sides, yellow spikes pointing to the sides on his chest, a yellow stripe on each leg, and a blue card in his hand.

"Oh wow! A train! This will be interesting!" the red head said.

"Alice, you have been in Marucho's private jet many times before, what will be so interesting about a simple train?" the dragon asked.

"Well, because I haven't been on trains that often, Drago. If I ever go to another place, it is either by car, plane, or Hydranoid," Alice said with a smile.

"I will never understand you humans," Drago said.

"Oh my! I am so sorry for not noticing you there, mam! My name is Alice, and this is Drago. What is your name mam?" Alice asked.

"My name is Sakura, nice to meet you two," Sakura said, holding out her hand so they could shake hands, and Alice and Drago shake her hand.

"So, what do we do now? Why havn't the doors open yet?" Drago asked with a confused look on his face.

"According to the card, we have to go to the door with the same color as our card, and punch our name into some sort of keypad," Sakura explained, as she walked to the red door, puched her name in, and runs inside in horror.

"Why did she run in like that? Not like we would do anything to her," Alice asked with confusion.

"No clue," Drago said, as he walked to the blue door, punched his name in, and walked in.

As Alice began to walk to the golden door, a small white dog with a black lightning bolt on the side, a blue collar. and a gold card in his mouth ran to her.

"Oh, hello little guy! Do you have a name?" Alice asked, looking at the dog's collar, and saw that it had the word 'Bolt' in gold.

"Nice to meet you Bolt! Do you have an owner?" she asked, looking around to see if there was an owner.

"Well, I don't see anyone, so, do you want to come with me?" she asked as Bolt scratched at the door.

"I'll take that as a yes!" she said, as she punched her name in, opening the door for her and Bolt.

*Gold compartment*

There was a sixteen year old, blue haired guy yelling at a nineteen year old, dark haired woman, a black haired seventeen year old man with a look of anger, a nineteen year old dirty-blonde woman trying to stop the argument with the blue haired boy and dark haired woman, and a fourteen year old brunette boy with a look of amusment at the argument.

"Um, I hope I'm interupting nothing," Alice said, gaining the attention of everyone in the compartment.

"Oh, no, your not. My name is Emmie, what is your name?" the dirty-blonde asked.

"My name is Alice, it is nice to meet you Emmie! What is your names?" Alice asked the rest.

"My name is Zach," the blacked hair man said.

"My name is Amanda, and this dumbass's name is BlackStar," the dark haired woman said, pointing to the blue haired boy.

"Who are you calling a dumbass, you bitch!" BlackStar shouted.

"How dare you! You little peice of sh-" Amanda said, being cut off be Emmie.

"YOU TWO! SHUT THE HELL UP, OR I WILL MAKE YOU! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF BOTH OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" Emmie said.

The two arguing people scilenced after that, as Alice walked to the brown haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Alice, I never got your name, sir."

"Hello. My name is Max, and don't need to call me sir, good-lookin'," Max replied, making Alice blush.

Bolt began to bark as the train began to move.

"Who brought a dog?" Emmie asked.

"I did. It ran up to me, and had no owner near by, so I thought 'why not?'," Alice explained, saw that the train was going into a wormhole. "WHAT IS THAT!?" Alice exclaimed, pointing out the window.

"Oh no..." They all said, excluding Alice.

*Red compartment*

"What happened?" Sakura asked, as she pushed a brown haired boy out of the way.

"No clue! Just found her like that! And there are no doctors around to see what is wrong with her!" the boy said, worried.

"Ph, who needs a doctor? I can just look at her, and see that she banged her head on something, something easy to treat," Sakura said, as she placed her hands where there was a bump from the girl hitting her hand.

"Wow, how are your hands glowing, mam?" Sakura turned around to see that it was a sponge that said that.

"They are glowing, because I am using me cakura to heal this girl, and hopefully wake her up," Sakura explained, as the train began to move.

*Blue compartment*

There was a twenty year old brown haired man, a twenty-two red head woman, an eighteen year old blonde woman, a seventeen year old black haird woman hiding behind a seventeen year old dyed haired woman, all giving Drago a look of horror, except the seventeen dyed hair woman.

No one said anything as Drago sat down, and the train began to move.

*Outside the wormwhole, at another station*

There were three guys. The first one looked twenty-five, had red hair and sideburns, blue eyes, a blue shirt with a white blazer, a red ascoff, white gloves, blue pants with light blue stripes on the sides, dark blue boots, a white velvet suitcase, and a grey card in his hand. The second guy looked seventeen, has black hair, brown eyes, a red scar on the left side of his face, a red jacket with yellow trim and yellow belt, brown puffy pants, black boots with a yellow line going down the middle, a red suitcase with yellow fire on the sides, and a blue card in his hand. The last guy looked fourteen, had a white hat that covered his hair, a light blue shirt, dark blue pants, green backpack, black shoes, a green suitcase, and a red card in his hand.

"Hi," the fourteen year old said, "My name is Finn, what are both of your names?"

"My name is Zuko," the seventeen year old said, walking to the blue door, punching his name in, and entering.

"Well, what about you?" Finn asked older man.

"Why do I need to tell you my name you brat?" he asked, as he walked to the grey door, punched his name in, and entered.

"Well, didn't have to be so rude!" Finn said, as he walked to the red door.

*Red compartment*

There was a guy that looked fourteen with brown hair, a woman that looked seventeen with blonde hair, a woman that looked nineteen with pink hair, a girl that looked thirdteen with dirty-blonde hair that was knocked out, a sponge, and a penguin along with Finn.

"Um, so. What happened?" Finn asked.

"This girl passed out, and we are trying to wake her up!" the brown haired boy explained, pointing to the unconciuos girl.

"Ugh, what happened?" the thirdteen year old asked, as she woke up.

"Your awake!" the boy said, grabbing her into a hug.

"Did I miss something?" the girl asked, confused at to why the boy was hugging her.

"Oh yah! I am so sorry about forgetting to introduce myself! My name in Mitty, what is yours?" the boy asked as he backed away.

"My name is Avery, and what happened? Why does my head hurt? And why is there a sponge and a penguin in here?" the girl asked, pointing to th esponge and penguin.

"Hi! I am Spongebob! And this is Mr. Penguin!" the sponge said, pointing to the penguin.

"Hay, my name is Sakura, and this boy found you unconctious, so he, that blonde woman, Spongebob, and the penguin have been trying to find a way to wake you, then when I came, I was able to help you heal, and help you wake up," the pink haired woman explained.

"Oh. So when the train began to move, I must have hit my head on something, then passed out. Thanks for finding me Mitty, thanks for healing me Sakura, thanks for trying to help Spongebob; Mr. Penguin; and what is your name mam?" Avery asked the blonde woman.

"My name is Sam, nice to meet you kid," the blonde said, holding her hand out, to help the girl up.

"Well, thank you Sam! And now, who are you?" Avery asked, looking at Finn.

"My name is Finn, nice to meet you!" Finn said, shaking everyones hand.

"This is your conductor speaking! Everyone get into a seat, and place the braclet above on your wrist. And it will take a while to get to our destination, so be patient! Oh yah, and buckle up, this trip will be bumpy. Hehehe" a male voice said, coming from some sort of speaker that no one noticed.

"Well, that was weird," Mitty said as he and the other walked to the seats to get the braclets, then sat down.

"What about ?" Spongebob asked, pointing to the penguin having trouble getting into the seat.

"I'll help him into the seat," Avery said, as she picked the penguin and helped it onto the seat.

"Does he even need a braclet at all?" she asked after getting him up.

"Give the penguin a braclet, Avery," the conductor said over the speaker.

"Ok, will d- how does he know my name? And how does he know that I asked about the penguin?" she asked with a paniced look.

"Hay, don't worry, there is probally a camera or mic in here that lets the conductor know what we are saying," Mitty said, "but if so, why? Anyways, we might as well give it a braclet."

As they gave the penguin the braclet and buckling it to the seat, Mitty and Avery sat down in their seats while everyone buckled in.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"I guess we just wait till we get to where we're going," Finn said.

"Hay, how about we get to know each other?" Spongebob asked.

"I like that idea! Ok, I'll start! My name is Sakura Haruno, I am a medical-nin, which is a ninja that help people heal if they're wounded in battle. I worked with my friends, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha, in battle, along with other people," Sakura explained," what about you, Sam?"

"Ok, fine! My name is Sam Puckett, I was co-host of an online show called 'iCarly' with my friend, Carly Shay, and the camera man, Freddie Benson, until Carly moved away. I have a twin sister named Melanie, me and her are nothing alike, and she annoys me, but she is useful," Sam said, "What about you Avery?"

"Sure! My name is Avery Jennings, I live at home with my mom, my stepdad, my step-brother Tyler, my step-sister Chloe, and my dog Stan. I love following rules and being organized. So I hope we can all get along for the short amount of time we have together. What about you Mitty?" Avery said.

"Ok. My name is Mitchell Adams, but you can call me Mitty. I live at home with my mom, my aunt, and my older sister Amanda, who is on this train actually. I can be pretty random at times, like I have a diffrent personality at the moment, so don't worry if I act emo or crazy, because I am like that a lot. I hope I don't make anyone uncomfortable here. Now, Finn, what about you?" Mitty asked Finn.

"Ok. My name is Finn Mertens, I was adopted by my dog mother and father, and spent a lot of my life with my brother, Jake. I can be strange a lot, and I am an expert at sword combat. Now, Spongebob, what about you?" Finn asked Spongebob.

"Ok. My name is Sp-" Spongebob was about to say, as the lights turned off, and the train began to shake violently.

"What is going on?" Sam asked, as there was a scream from two people.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked.

"I am," Avery said.

"I'm ok," Finn said.

"Same here, but my head hurts," Mitty said.

"Here as well, and my head hurts too," Sakura said.

"Ow, my body hurts so much," Spongebob said.

"Mine too," a new voice said.

"Who is that?" Mitty asked.

"Oh sorry, I am the penguin that the sponge called 'Mr. Penguin'," the voice explained, as the lights turned on.

In the seat were the voice came from, and where the penguin used to be, sat a man that looked twenty-two, had blue eyes, black hair, a black tux with a white shirt, black pants, and bright orange shoes. And where Spongebob was, sat a man that looked twenty, had bright yellow hair, blue eyes, dimples, a white shirt with a red tie, brown pants with a black belt, and black shoes.

"Woah, wait, weren't you two a sponge and penguin a moment ago?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Yes,but we have no clue on what made us change to this form," the penguin man explained. "Well, anyways. Spongebob, you were about to explain more about yourself, can you continue, then the penguin man can tell us about himself," Finn said.

"Oh yah! My name is Spongebob Squarepants. Back home in Bikini Bottom, I live in a pinapple along with my pet Gary. I play with my best friend Patrick, and we go jellyfishing all the time! Oh it was always so fun! Or I would be working at the greatest job in the world, the Krusty Krab! And I would do karate with my friend Sandy! Oh I know that we will all get along!" Spongebob said with excitment, "What about you ?"

"Ok, for the last time, my name isn't ! My name is Skipper, I lived in a zoo along with my three friends, Kaloskie, Private, and Rico. We went on missions that required each of us. We even went to war in the Amazon forest, and got lost in Monte Carlo. And I am not as sure if I will get along with you all," the penguin man explained.

"Ok, now that we know a little bit more about each other, can we explain why we are all here today?" Mitty asked.

"Sure. I was asked here because I was told that I won a million dollars and needed to collect it," Avery said.

"I was told that I won a mansion," Sakura said.

"I thought that I won a life time of Krabby Patty meat" Spongebob said.

"I was invited for a game show," Finn said.

"I was told that I won a life time supply of fat cakes," Sam explained.

"I was told that I won a life time supply of fish," Skipper said.

"Well, I was told that I had an audition for a movie that is coming up soon," Mitty explained.

"Oh, so your an actor? Oh joy," Skipper said with sarcasem.

"No, but I would like to be. I have only been in school plays and little things like that."

Skipper was about to say more, until the train halted to a stop, making everyone move forward, hitting the wall.

"Ow. The hell? The seatbelts don't work apperantly," Sakura stated.

"Well, were here everyone! Now, get the hell out, and be ready for what happens next!" the conductor said over the speaker.

"What does he mean by that?" Avery asked.

"No clue, guess we will just see what he meant by that soon," Mitty said.

*Blue compartment*

There was a man with spiky brown hair that looked twenty, a woman with reddish-brown hair that looked twenty-two, a girl with black hair that looked seventeen, a girl with blonde hair that looked eighteen, a woman with dyed hair that looked seventeen, a dragon, along with Zuko.

"Um, hay," Zuko said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Hi!" everyone said.

"So, what is happening?"

"Oh, nothing. My name is Jessie by the way, what is yours?" the red headed woman asked.

"My name is Zuko. Who are the rest?" Zuko asked.

"My name is Teddy, nice to meet you!" the blonde woman said.

"My name is Justin" the spiky man said.

"I'm Jade, now leave me alone," the dyed haired woman said.

"Um. I. Um. I'm No..va," the black haired woman said with a blush.

"I'm Drago," the dragon said.

"Nice to meet you all then," Zuko said.

"This is your conductor speaking! Everyone get into a seat, and place the braclet above on your wrist. And it will take a while to get to our destination, so be patient! Oh yah, and buckle up, this trip will be bumpy. Hehehe" a male voice said, coming from some sort of speaker that no one noticed. "Well, that was weird, so there is a conductor on this train. Then why didn't he say anything when the train moved the first time?" Justin asked.

"I don't know," Teddy said as they did what they were told,"but, how about we get to know each other in the time being?"

"Sure! My name is Jessie Prescott, I live in New York with four kids, their parents, and their butler, I'm the nanny, in case ya'll were wondering. I love acting, and been trying to become an actor. I hope we all can get along!" Jessie said.

"I'm Justin Russo, I used to live with my mother, my father, by little brother Max, and my little sister Alex, who happens to be on the train as well. I was the top of my class, and I used to tutor a few friends of mine, and now I am a teacher," Justin said.

"I'm Jade West, and if you guys expect me to explain my life, think again," Jade said.

"I'm Theodora Duncan, but you can just call me Teddy if you want. I live at home with my older brother P.J., my younger brother Gabe, my little sister Charlie, and my youngest brother Toby. I make video diaries for my little sister, and I hope we can all get along!" Teddy said.

"I'm Zuko, and I am not interested in telling my past," Zuko said.

"Um. I'm... I'm No...va Ne..bul..a. I, um, I'm ve... very s... shy," Nova stuttered with a blush.

"I'm Dra-" Drago was about to say, as the lights turned off, and the train began to shake violently.

"What is going on!?" Teddy asked, as there was a deep scream.

"Is everyone ok?" Jessie asked.

"I am!" Teddy said.

"I'm fine," Jade said.

"I'm fine, but my head hurts like hell!" Justin said.

"Same here," Zuko said.

"Ow... My head," Nova said.

"My body hurts," Drago said, as the lights turned on.

Where Drago was sat a man around twenty-five years old, had neon green eyes, red hair with yellow streaks, a red ans grey hoodie, red fingerless gloves, red jeans, and red boots with a yellow tip.

"Drago? Is that you?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, why?" Drago asked, as he looked at his hands, seeing that he was a human now.

"What happened to me?" Drago said, as he panicked a little.

"No clue!" Teddy said, panicing.

"Teddy, calm down! I have had worse happen to me, so no worries," Drago said, giving the teen a smile.

"Ok, as I was saying, I am Dragonoid, but rather be called Drago. I live in Japan with my brawler, Dan Kuso, along with his friends: Marucho, Shun, Julie, Runo, and Alice. Alice is here on the train actually. No clue if any of us will get along or not," Drago said.

"Well, why are we all here?" Teddy asked, looking around.

"Well, I was told I had an audtion for a new movie here," Jessie explained.

"I was told I won a cruse, and this train was taking me there," Zuko said.

"I was told that I won a Nobel Prize," Justin said.

"I'm here to fill in for a friend to help Alice to win a contest," Drago said

"I have no reason," Jade said.

"Um.. My, um, t..win br..oth..er ent..ered a con..test, and h...e ne..ed me w...ith him," Nova studdered," um, wh..at ab..out yo...u, Te..ddy?"

"I'm here, because I was told that I got accepted to a collage in the area," Teddy explained.

The train halted to a stop, making everyone move forward, hitting the wall.

"The hell! Why don't the seatbelts work, damnit!?" Jade asked with venom.

"Well, were here everyone! Now, get the hell out, and be ready for what happens next!" the conductor said over the speaker.

"Ok, now, time to see where this place is," Justin said.

*Silver compartment*

There was a woman with brown hair that looked nineteen, a brown haired girl that looked fourteen, a man with black hair that looked seventeen, a woman with blonde hair that looked seventeen, a pink haired woman that looked sixteen, and a black and white haired guy that looked sixteen, along with Hans, and the nineteen year old walked to Hans.

"Hi, I am Alex, nice to meet you! What is your name?" the brunette asked.

"My name is Hans, and I don't care about the rest of you," Hans said, moving to a seat blocked by a pink haired woman. When he got to her, he pushed her out of the way, and sat down.

"Ow! I have no idea how to deal with him being a jerk!" the pink haired woman said.

"Well, don't have to be so rude!" the black and whiite haired man said, as he walked to the woman and held his hand out," Are you ok Crona?"

"Yes, I am Kid, thanks for asking," she said, grabbing his hand.

"This is your conductor speaking! Everyone get into a seat, and place the braclet above on your wrist. And it will take a while to get to our destination, so be patient! Oh yah, and buckle up, this trip will be bumpy. Hehehe" a male voice said, coming from some sort of speaker that no one noticed.

"What the hell? So there is a conductor! Why didn't they say anything earlier?" Alex asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"No clue," the brown haired fourteen year old said," Hay, how about we get to know a little more about each other?", she said as they did what they were told.

"Ok, sure! My name is Chase Foxly, but don't you dare try to call me Chase, just call me Luna! I live at home with my mother. I came here with my boyfriend, Zach, a friend of mine, Mitty, and other people. I can be very strange, just so you know," the blonde seventeen year old said," What about you Zero?"

"My name is Zero Nebula, I live at an orphanage, along with my twin sister, Nova. Our mother died when we were seven, and our dad abandoned us when we were ten, then our family gave up on us at the age of thirdteen, so if I seem like an ass to you, I am sorry, I am just not the type to trust easily or like others," the black haired seventeen year old explained," whagt about you, Phoebe?"

"Hi! My name is Phoebe Thunderman, I live at home with my mom, my dad, my twin brother Max, little brother Billy, and my little sister Nora. My brother Max is here as well, and we are nothing alike, so you guys will know. I love school alot as well!" the brunette fourteen year old explained," What about you, Hans?"

"I am Hans, and I don't have to say anything to you people," Hans said in a bitter mood.

"Um, ok then. Hi, I am Crona Gorgon. I live with my friends Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, BlackStar, Liz, Patty, and Kid. I have done somethings in my life that I deeply regret. I hope you all can life me," Crona explained, "Your turn, Kid."

"Hi, my name is Death the Kid, but you can just call me Kid. I live along with Crona and my friends. I can go crazy if something is messed up. I hope we can get along," Kid said," What about you, Alex?"

"I am Alex Russo, I used to live with my mom, dad, little brother Max, and my older brother, Justin. justin is here along with me, but I can't stand him most of the time. So, as long as you aren't a smartass, then we will get along," Alex said, as the lights went out.

"Is everyone ok?" Alex asked.

"I am ok," Hans said.

"Same here," Crona said.

"Me too," Kid said.

"My head hurts, but other then that, I am ok," Phoebe said.

"Same here, ow," Luna said with a pained groan.

"Why does my head hurt?" Zero asked.

"So, I am not the only one with a headache," Alex said, as the lights turned on.

"Well, that was weird. Well, how come we are here?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I was told that I won a mansion," Alex said.

"I won a million dollars" Hans said.

"I won a cruse with my boyfriend," Luna said.

"I was entered for a contest," Zero said.

"I won a painting," Kid said.

"I won an island," Crona said.

"Ok, and I was told I won a supercomputor," Phoebe said, as the train halted to a stop, making everyone fly to a wall.

"The hell? Why don't the seatbelts work?" Alex asked. "Well, were here everyone! Now, get the hell out, and be ready for what happens next!" the conductor said over the speaker.

"We're here already? That was quick," Phoebe said.

"Well, now, it is time to see where we are," Kid said.

*Gold Compartment*

"Well, should we get to know each other now?" Alice asked. "Sure, whatever, so we can pass the time," Max said," I am Max Thunderman, I live at home with my mother and father, little brother and sister, and along with my twin sister. I am trying to be the best villan ever. I am good in school, I just hate it a lot. Now, what about you BlackStar?"

"Well, I am BlackStar, the almighty person that will surpass god one day! Well, if you are the others in the contest I am entered in, good luck! Now, what about you bitch?" BlackStar said, pointing to Amanda.

"I am not a bitch! And my name is Amanda Adams, I live at home with my mom, aunt, and my little brother, while our father abandoned us years ago. I am here, while my little brother is all alone in the red compartment." Amanda said.

"But, he isn't alone," Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked.

"He is in the compartment with several other people," Alice said," if not, then he is with the girl that was at the station with me."

"Really? Well, if so, I hope it is Mitty in control then," Amanda said with a worried look.

"Well, anyways, I am Alice Gehabich, I live in Russia with my grandfather, and I sometimes live in Japan along with my great friends! My friend Hydranoid tried to come, but couldn't make it, so my friend Drago came instead," Alice explained, "What about you, Zach?"

"Well, my name is Zacheriah Surine, but feel free to call me Zach. I live at home with my mom and dad, my little sisters and little brother. Oldest of six, and I am here with my girlfriend, Luna," Zach said, "What about you Emmie?"

"Well, I am Emmie Calvin, I live at home with my mom and dad, along with my older brother and little sister. I am from a family of hunters, so we all go hunting a lot," Emmie said. "This is your conductor speaking! Everyone get into a seat, and place the braclet above on your wrist. And it will take a while to get to our destination, so be patient! Oh yah, and buckle up, this trip will be bumpy. Hehehe" a male voice said, coming from some sort of speaker that no one noticed.

"Oh, so, we do have a conductor! Yay!" Alice shouted, as they did what they were told to.

"Well, why didn't he say anythign earlier?" Amanda asked.

"Um, should I give Bolt a braclet as well?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Alice, give the dog a braclet," The conductor said.

"What the?" Alice asked.

"Just forget about it," Amanda said

"Ok," Alice said, as she gave Bolt a braclet, as the lights went out.

"What the hell? Is everyone ok?" Zach asked, as there was a deep scream.

"I'm ok!" Alice said.

"Same here," BlackStar said.

Ow, my head hurts, but I am alive," Amanda said.

"Same here," Emmie said with a groan.

"My head!" Max said.

"Damn, my body hurts!" a new voice said.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Emmie asked, as the lights turned back on.

Where the dog sat, was a man that looked eighteen with whiten hair, green eyes, fangs, a white t-shirt with a white hoodie, white pants, and white shoes.

"Bolt? Is that you?" Alice asked.

"Yes, why?" he asked, looking at himself, to see that he was human now.

"What the?" Bolt asked in confusion.

"Well, this is diffrent," Amanda said.

"So, why are you guys here?" Bolt asked, trying to get his transformation out of his head.

"I am here because I was told that my brother had to go to California by himself, and I didn't want to, so they are allowing me to audition in the same movie," Amanda said.

"I was told I was able to go hunting on an expedition," Emmie said.

"I was told I was going to be put in a contest," BlackStar said, puffing out his chest.

"I was told that I won a cruse," Alice said.

"I was told that I won a billion dollars for my inventions," Max said.

"I was told that I won a lot of money so I could get an engagment ring to propose to my girlfriend with when we graduate," Zach explained. "Aw! How sweet!" Emmie said, as the train stopped, making everyone fly to a wall.

"Damn seatbelts!" BlackStar said.

"Well, were here everyone! Now, get the hell out, and be ready for what happens next!" the conductor said over the speaker.

"Ok, I guess we get off now," Amanda said.

*Back at the station on the island*

"Well, all the contestants are here! Now, it is time for them to find out the truth!" Chris said, as the train made it to the train.

"Welcome campers!" Chris said as everyone got off the train.

"This doesn't look like a cruse," Alice and Zuko said.

"Who is he?" Drago asked.

"Oh. My. GOD! IT IS CHRIS MCLEAN! Wait, are we at Camp Wawanakwa?" Mitty asked with excitment.

"No, and why to know why? Because what you guys heard is wrong! You guys are now contestants of Total Drama Fusion! And yes, Mitty, you all are!" Chris shouted with excitment.

"The hell! We were tricked? Well, time for us to leave!" Amanda said, grabbing Mitty, and trying to get on the train.

As Amanda pushed her name in, it didn't open, then tried to force it open, then got zapped.

"The hell?" Amanda asked.

"Oh yah, did I forget to mention, your families all signed a contract, along you guys, so you guys can't leave!" Chris said, pulling out a stack of contracts.

"Ok, but they won't be there for long, as I set them on fire!" Zuko said, as he punched the air, expecting something to come out," The hell?"

"Oh yah, did I forget to mention that the braclets you all have make it to where you are all normal humans so no one will have an advantage, and will give you some powers if the challange requires superpowers or magic!" Chris explained.

"What!?" all the contestants shouted.

"Yep! And now, I will allow you all to use the confessional now, before I split you all into teams!" Chris said.

*Confessionals*

"Oh, my gosh! I can't beleive I am at Total Drama! This is so exciting! And much better then being in any movie!" Mitty said.

"Damn. You. CHRIS!" Sakura shouted.

"Well, looks like I was tricked. Damnit!" BlackStar shouted.

"Well, shit," Zach said.

"This is more exciting then some boring contest!" Luna said.

Nova said nothing.

"I don't like being tricked," Jade said with anger.

"Mitty better not get hurt, or I will kill your ass, Chris!" Amanda said.

"Well, this is going to be cool!" Alice said.

"Hopfully Alice will be safe, I made a promise to a friend I would keep her safe," Drago said.

"Great. Now I am stuck with my sister and other annoying people. Great, jsut great!" Max said.

"Great, now I am stuck with my brother!" Phoebe said.

"I thought I was going to get away from Justin!" Alex said with anger.

"Oh my, a contest! Just wish we weren't tricked!" Avery said with a look of disappointment.

"Well, I can tell this will be long, but oh well, might try to win as long I am here," Zero said. "I have been on several life and death missions, so this should be easy!" Skipper said.

"Well, I guess I got what I was promised," Finn said.

"WHAT! HE TOOK MY FIREBENDING!? THAT BASTARD!" Zuko shouted with venon.

"I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona shouted.

"I am worried on how Crona is going to be," Kid said.

"Damn, thought I got away from Alex!" Justin said.

"Well, this should be fun!" Jessie said.

"Yay! This is goignt to be fun, I can tell!" Spongebob said.

"Well, I hope I can hunt something!" Emmie said.

Hans said nothing, but gave the camera a look of anger.

"DAMN IT! HOW DARE HE TRICK ME!" Sam said.

"Oh my, everyone is mad now," Bolt said.

"Well, I hope we are going to be alright," Teddy said.

*Back to Camp*

"Well, now it is time to make our teams! Look at the card, and the color is your team! So: Alex, Phoebe, Zero, Luna, Hans, Crona, and Kid, you are now the Silver Magmas! BlackStar, Max, Bolt, Zach, Alice, Emmie, and Amanda, you all are now the Golden Aquas! Drago, Jessie, Justin, Nova, Teddy, Jade, and Zuko, you are now the Saphire Winds! So, Avery, Sakura, Finn, Skipper, Sam, Mitty, and Spongebob, you all are th Ruby Beams!" Chris shouted.

"Great," everyone said with diffrent tones.

"Now, time to take you all to your cabins!" Chris said as he took them to the center of two cabins," the one on the left is the guy's cabin, and the one on the right is the girl's! The Ruby Beams and Silver Magmas stay in the top floor, while the Golden Aquas and Saphire Winds are on the bottom floor!" Chris said.

"This is where you all will stay while you are still in the game! When you guys have a challange that isn't in the island, you all will get back on the train! And when your team looses the challange, you will all vote one person off, and the person with the most votes will be elimenated! And did I forget to mention that you all will be here for eight weeks?" Chris asked, making everyone groan.

"Now, time for you all to get settle in, then we will get you all to your first challange!" Chris said, as he made the campers go to their cabins.

"Well, now, we will be back soon with more Total. Drama. Fusion!" Chris shouted.


End file.
